


Kosmo is a Good Service Doggo (and you are a jerk)

by Angelicat2



Series: Sightless But Not Helpless [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableism, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Black is a cat, Blind Keith (Voltron), Discrimination, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Service Dogs, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Small Hints of Allurance, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: The whole team goes out to have a good night of fun after a difficult project. Shiro and Keith have a date after their time with the team, going to a new restaurant where a manager causes a big scene over Kosmo.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith & others, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Series: Sightless But Not Helpless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Kosmo is a Good Service Doggo (and you are a jerk)

Shiro stares into the mirror, messing up his hair for the twentieth time. His bangs hang all over as if a bird flew in and tried to build a nest. He's still slightly tired from the project he and his team just completed only a night ago, so his eyes look it with small bags. He's a tad bit pale, but only from being overworked.

As promised (for completing that project), he and his friends were going out for a good night. He and Keith had agreed to go on a date after at a restaurant, so here Shiro was trying so hard to get dressed properly.

He weaves his hand through white locks again. Poliosis. That was what he had started developing at the age of 21, making his bangs completely white. Luckily, his other body hair was safe from it, still black as the rest of the hair on his head. His black shirt hangs on him, tight enough to show off his biceps. He was even feeling brave enough to let his arm be exposed, the mechanical one. The metal shines silver on black fabric.

What if it's not good enough? He doesn't want to be too casual nor too stiff. Also, should he have his hair slicked back in the front or leave it like normal? Should he...god, it's a date. Should he have gotten Keith a rose or something? Maybe some of his favorite fire candies? Also-

"Mrow," Black meows as she rubs her head against his chest. She's currently standing on the table before him, hair fluffed up with a serious face, bright golden eyes watching him, "Mrow."

"Thanks, girl," Shiro sighs, resting his palms on the desk, breathing softly to calm himself. Large cat toes ground him as Black rumbles out a low purr, "Sorry. I'm getting too worked up over this, aren't I? It's not even our first date but I want to dress good for Keith, even if he can't see it. I want him to have a good time, especially since he's been getting better at coping with his anxiety in public."

"Thanks, Shiro," Shiro freezes in shock before he turns to see that Keith is leaning against the doorway across the room. The younger has his arms crossed, a smile on his lips. He's dressed in a tight red outfit. A black and white crop-top jacket sits just right on his shoulders, accenting his collarbones well and exposing Keith's neck. He has a belt on, the one Shiro got him a while ago, and it doesn't match the other clothing, brown on red and black. Keith's hair isn't much different than normal, but it looks more fluffy than usual, side bangs brushing into his face more. His beautiful galaxy eyes stare off to the side a bit before he blinks, tilting his head, "Uhhh...did you leave? Because if you did, this is awkward now."

Shit. Shiro can't speak. Keith's hot and all his and...how did he ever get such an amazing boyfriend? How did this one man stumble (literally) into his life? How did he get so lucky?

"Shiro," Keith rolls his eyes before a concerned expression lights up his face. Shiro blinks out of it, seeing Kosmo pop his head in from the doorway. The large dog huffs, yellow eyes watching him with a sharp intensity. Ears pull back before he lets out a tiny grumble. A second later, he presses against Keith's leg, tongue lolling out of his mouth contentedly with a tiny woof, "I can hear your arm now. You...you okay? We don't have to go. The team will understand. We could stay here and just watch a shitty movie or something. Maybe cuddle..."

"Whoops, sorry," Shiro smiles softly before rubbing his undercut. He comes to Keith, until they are chest-to-chest, "I'm okay, I promise. It's just...god, you're so beautiful, Keith. I wish I could give you my eyesight just so you could see how amazing you look."

"I'm not that good-looking," Keith glances away with a small smile on his lips, "But thanks. I bet you're not so bad yourself, Old Timer."

Shiro laughs before gently pulling Keith into a hug.

"I would love to cuddle or watch a shitty movie with you any day, baby," he presses a kiss to Keith's cheek, earning a joyful snicker from the younger, "But I don't mind. I'm okay. We can go if you're still up for it."

"Yeah," Keith grins back before he presses his nose to Shiro's neck, taking a deep breath in, "Of course."

"Okay," Shiro nods happily before he grabs the collar that sits nearby. It's bright red, with a black leash. The perfect way for Kosmo to guide Keith without a guiding vest on, although they technically weren't required to use a leash. Kosmo hardly leaves Keith's side even when off the leash, unless he feels that his owner-companion is completely safe where they are at. Shiro carefully slips the collar on, adjusting it to fit better. A moment later, Black rubs against his leg, letting out a meow. Shiro laughs before petting her thick fur, "We'll see you later, girl. Take care of the house while we're gone?"

"Mrow," she gently slaps his face with her bushy tail before sauntering off into the living room, probably readying to curl up into a deep sleep. Shiro watches her leave, as does Kosmo who merely sits down.

"We ready to go?" Shiro asks as he grabs Keith's hand carefully. He never wants to force his touch on Keith, as so many others have done to him before. As so many do once they realize Keith can't see and that they think he "needs guidance" which he doesn't. Keith is independent as a person can get, in and out of foster homes for years, before and after becoming blind, "I think the others will be wondering if we're ever going to show up."

"Then I'll give them a story," Keith smirks up at Shiro, "Maybe we lost track of time doing other things…"

Keith presses his hands to Shiro's face, thumbs gently brushing his jaw. A second passes before Keith leans upward to press a kiss to his mouth. Shiro snickers softly at the gesture before wrapping his arms around Keith's back.

"I love you," Shiro says as soon as they pull apart, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," Keith grins back before he sighs softly, "We probably should go though. Can't be too late or Lance will never let us live it down."

"That's probably too correct," Shiro laughs before he ruffles Keith's hair gently, adding in a last short kiss, "He does do that. At least we're not that far from the arcade. It's a nice evening."

"Okay," Keith nods before brushing his hands through Kosmo's fur, "Come on, boy. Maybe the arcade has some more dog treats we can get you. You liked that last time."

"Woof," Kosmo lets out before he licks at Keith's hand. A second later, he tugs on the leash. 

"He's eager," Keith smirks before gripping the ebony rope tighter, squeezing Shiro's hand before turning to leave, "Come on, Takashi. Let's go."

Shiro follows without complaint, hand in Keith's still.

…..

"So you finally showed up," Lance smirks at them. His dark blue eyes watch them with a tint of laughter, not meaning anything behind his accusation, "We thought you guys got lost. Did Kosmo get tangled up again?"

"No," Keith snorts softly as they walk up to the others. They're all dressed for a fun night, "We got busy…"

"We don't want the details," Pidge's nose scrunches up as she rolls her eyes, "You already traumatized Matt with your stories of the bedroom."

"I…" Shiro coughs before shaking his head, "I didn't tell him anything."

"Sure," she smirks back before laughing, "Keep telling yourself that."

"Pidge," Allura scolds gently before smiling at them. She looks stunning, as usual, not a hair out of place, "Let them have a break. We are here for fun. Unfortunately, Coran could not join us tonight. Something about it being the third movement of the stanstillion constitation or something. You know Coran."

"Yeah," Hunk nods as he comes up behind them. Shiro jolts a tiny bit, surprised by the yellow-clad man. Keith doesn't seem shocked, so he probably knew Hunk was there, "Good to see you guys. I brought some snacks. Too bad Coran's not here since I did get him his favorite. Maybe you can give them to him, Allura?"

He shows them a bowl of candy, chocolates, and other tasty treats. Shiro quickly grabs a chocolate and a red lollipop. Taking the sweet chocolate for himself, he gives the other candy to Keith who promptly sticks it into his mouth. A smile lights up Keith's face as he relaxes. It must be cinnamon flavored.

"Oh, yes," Allura nods with a pleased grin, "I most certainly can. He sure does love these candies, even if they taste...unique."

They all laugh. The candies in question are way too sweet, as if cotton candy is given more sugar and drenched in every fruit flavor imaginable, making it unable to tell which fruits may be inside. It looked almost alien, bright orange on a stick, somewhat clear. The oldest man of their group has quite a sweet tooth, and it's a wonder how he doesn't have a mouthful of cavities. 

"And here you go," Hunk kneels down a bit to present Kosmo with a small bone-shaped treat. The blue heeler/husky just stares at it for a moment before resting his head against Keith's leg with wide eyes, "If that's okay with Keith."

"Go ahead, boy. Eat," Keith laughs softly as Kosmo carefully takes the snack. A second later, he gulps it down quickly before licking his lips, tilting his head.

"That's all I have, Kosmo," Hunk smiles apologetically before he offers more human snacks to the others.

The arcade they love is fairly quiet, enough that Keith can easily function. They've been here often enough for the younger to know his surroundings, that he likely doesn't need Kosmo to avoid the machines and tables. But the blue dog stays to his side, loyal as ever as they go from game to game. Shiro doesn't stay right next to his boyfriend the whole time, knowing Keith didn't appreciate hovering, even when it's done with the best intentions. Instead, Shiro joins Lance at the rifle shooting game, losing to the sharpshooter. Then he joins Hunk who plays a driving game, of which Hunk gets queasy from all the sharp turns on the screen.

"Ugh," Hunk rubs his face, "Man, I always forget that these are so realistic. Stupid motion sickness."

"Hah," Shiro laughs before rubbing his undercut sheepishly, "You'll get there someday, Hunk."

"Yeah, and you're doing far better than I would," Keith speaks up from behind them, making their heads snap up in surprise. Sneaky Keith, "Pretty sure I'd crash into a wall or someone."

"Only because you can't see," Hunk rolls his eyes playfully, "I bet you'd be whipping Shiro out of the game if you could see."

"You're probably right," Shiro laughs as he takes Keith's hand into his own larger one, "I don't know how, but Keith is a backseat driver."

"Hey, somebody likes going too fast," Keith smirks as he squeezes Shiro's hand, "Besides, you like it when I get bossy."

"Yeah," Shiro says breathlessly, so in love with his best friend that his chest bursts with heat, "I do."

"Okay, guys," Hunk laughs joyfully before shaking his head, "Save it for your wedding day. Geez, I love you two and all, but you're too sappy for even me."

"PDA down low," Keith smirks happily before hugging onto Shiro's side, "Got it."

"You guys are too cute," Hunk says quietly with a happy smile. 

"Hey! Mullet!" Lance shouts from the back corner, breaking their moment, "I dare you to a game of darts. Winner gets to do the other's chores for a day."

"Pffft," Keith scoffs before making his way over to the other. Allura and Pidge stand on both sides of Lance as Shiro and Hunk follow along with Kosmo and Keith, "What are we, five?"

"Yep!" Lance grins widely before grabbing up the darts, "At least Shiro is the oldest. He's six!"

"Lance," Shiro rubs his face. It's always been a joke among the group, him being a leap year baby and all, "I am almost 7."

"Oh, yeah," Lance frowns for a second before laughing, "You age weird. Congrats."

"Thanks," Shiro replies back sarcastically.

"So you in, mullet?" There's a gleam in those ocean blue eyes.

"If Pidge gets to tell me where the board is, yeah," Keith chuckles at Shiro's soft scoff, "Sorry, Shiro. Pidge is just better with distance."

"Oh, alright," Shiro pouts before holding Keith to his own chest, hugging him close, "I suppose I could let her take over for a moment. Now get him, Keith."

"Oh, I will," Keith snickers before giving him a quick kiss, pulling away to take the darts he can hear Lance holding out, "They red?"

"Pffft," Lance rolls his eyes, "Duh. Last time I gave you something that wasn't red, you made me sword fight you in front of your class as a demo. I learned! I learned."

Shiro laughs as he glances at the darts. They are blood red, Keith's favorite color. The two step up to the dotted line on the floor.

"So who's fir-"

"On your right three degrees," Pidge bursts out quickly, "Twenty feet forward."

"Pidge, you cheater!" Lance shouts in mock anger as Keith launches the dart into the air. It strikes onto the board with a thump, right over the 15 triple points section.

"45 points," Hunk states before writing it down on a paper, "Great job, Keith."

"Thanks, big guy," Keith grins back before Lance throws his. Double 20.

"Oh, very good shot," Allura nods approvingly, "That's 40 points, correct?"

"Yep!" Hunk grins back writing it down.

"You're getting the hang of the game quickly, princess," Shiro chuckles softly, "Good job."

"Thank you," she blushes just the slightest, "Though I must say I've had a good teacher. Lance knows his darts."

"You bet I do!" Lance laughs, "My family and I used to play this all the time back in Cuba. Something my mama and papa picked up from here, actually. It reminds me of them and I'm glad to play with you guys as my family too."

"That's nice," Pidge smiles at him before smirking impishly, "Eight degrees to your left, twenty feet forward."

The dart strikes true, just outside of the bullseye.

"25 points."

They all get lost in that. The first to five hundred (because Lance is competitive and Keith is too) wins the game. By the time they are close, they are cheering for each of the three (because Pidge is a competitor just as much as Keith is, giving him directions and all) as the number climbs.

It's suddenly 485 to 450, in Lance's favor.

"I'm going to win," Lance teases Keith, "I think I'll make you read the letters I get. Very cheesy but full of love issues. Or...maybe I'll have you test my new facial creams. I got three new scents in. I'm sure your emo black heart will like one of them."

"Heh, not in your dreams," Keith snickers before grabbing his dart, "Go loose, Pidge."

"Dead forward," she smirks back. Keith grins, tossing the dart that slams right into the middle of the round board.

"50 points!" Hunk writes in 500 on Keith's sheet, "Keith wins!"

"Awww," Lance frowns for a moment before he bumps Keith's shoulder carefully, "Great job, man. It was close. I'll beat you next time."

"If you think so," Keith laughs loudly, a raspy yet beautiful sound, "I'll be looking forward to it. But I think Shiro, Kosmo, and I have other plans."

"Yep," Shiro smiles softly before holding both of Keith's hands, leash in his mechanical one, "We'll see you guys on Monday."

"Okay."

"Bye, you two."

"Sappy."

"See you later!"

"Woof!"

They all laugh as Kosmo barks. Soon enough, the dog gets to his feet, bushy tail wagging as he gently tugs on the leash.

"Ready to go, huh, boy?"

Kosmo huffs quietly, practically rolling his eyes before he wiggles some. His paw comes to Keith's leg, letting him know he's at attention and ready to roll when they are. Keith lather him in hugs and pets before he goes serious, but not unkind.

"Up," which causes Kosmo to straighten up, face also serious. It's so adorable and he can hear Hunk's tears in the background, "Lead."

So Kosmo does, marching forward steadily, guiding Keith as best he can. Shiro waves at the others before hurrying to catch up to his boyfriend and dog. As soon as they are out of the building, Shiro stops him for a moment. 

"You did amazing, baby," Shiro grins as Keith smiles back fondly, "It's all the knife throwing, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Keith says slyly before yanking on Shiro's shirt, "Don't tell Lance though. He'll want to go to 2,000 points if he knows I practice that."

"Of course," Shiro chuckles softly before leaning into a kiss, slow and lasting before they pull apart, remembering just where they are, "Well, we better get to our reservation. We have five minutes."

"Oh, shit," Keith laughs loudly before grabbing onto his forearm, "Well, lead the way, Starshine."

"I will, I will."

…..

It takes them exactly four and a half minutes to get to the restaurant. They hurry inside, in a good mood. They quickly make their way up to the counter, checking in.

"Table reserved for Takashi...Shirogane?" The person at the counter asks.

"Yeah," Shiro nods before grinning, "Thank you."

"Right this way, sirs."

The person quickly takes them to a table near the back, where there would be less noise. Shiro has never been here before, but he's heard that the food is delicious. It will not be as good as Hunk's kitchen is, but Shiro was willing to try. Anything to spend time with his best friend is fine by him.

They both sit down, Kosmo resting at Keith's feet as they sit opposite of each other. Shiro keeps his hand on Keith's, rubbing his thumb along the other's skin as they settle in. Keith's fine for now, hardly tense at all. It's a great sight.

Keith's so beautiful. 

"I'll be right back with your menus."

Keith blinks before his eyes skate somewhere to the upper left of Shiro as the waiter leaves them.

"Menus," he scrunches up his nose, "I am so glad we convinced Hunk to turn his into ones sighted _and_ blind people can use."

"I bet," Shiro nods along, "I can read you the menu when we get them. Maybe I'll even make it into a sci-fi storyline."

"Pffft," Keith scoffs playfully before raising his brow, "You nerd."

"What?" Shiro shrugs before smirking, "You don't want to see Saladtron defeat the evil Garlic Toast Empire?"

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes before feeling around for the glass of water sitting an inch to his right. Shiro waits, watching as Keith finds it, raising the glass to his mouth to take a sip.

"You're crazy," Keith laughs before sighing softly, "But you're mine."

"All yours, baby," Shiro grins before he sighs too, "All yours."

It's not long before the waiter brings them their menus, asking what they'd like to drink. Shiro quickly glances at the drink menu, ordering a chamomile tea for himself and a black cherry tea for Keith who grins back. The waiter takes the order, promising to be right back.

"So?" Keith asks softly, hand gripping his a bit tighter, comfortably, "What's on the menu?"

"We'll have to see," Shiro opens one, looking over the menu, "There's lots of good looking stuff here. Main meals, appetizers, desserts...they have cherry cobbler."

Keith's face brightens like a kid getting a present. Shiro chuckles, staring in awe as his boyfriend practically gains stars in his slightly-off-center eyes. Cherry cobbler is his absolute favorite.

"I'll take that as an 'order me two,'" Shiro snickers before his eyes land on his own favorite, "Oh, mac-n-cheese."

"You goof," Keith snorts softly, "Just make sure we eat something a little healthier too."

"Okay, okay," Shiro agrees before staring at the menu, "How about the healthy lasagna? It's got lots of green veggies, local raised beef and cheese, and brown rice noodles."

"Oh, yes," Keith nods before blinking, "Any broccoli or something?"

"Yeah," Shiro nods before grinning, "We got everything now? Lasagna for us both, mac-n-cheese and coffee cake for me, steamed broccoli and two cherry cobblers for you. Sounds good?"

"Perfect," Keith grins fondly before his hand sneaks to pet along Kosmo's side. The dog merely huffs softly, tail wagging softly as a pink tongue hangs out of his mouth. Shiro laughs quietly, happy that Kosmo is such a great fit for Keith. He's definitely a service dog, taking his duty to help curb Keith's social anxiety and guide his non-existent sight. It's so…

Breathtaking.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter comes up to them, a gentle smile on his face. Shiro sends it back as he gives their orders, already knowing they'll need a to-go box. The man jots it all down before going back to the kitchen with a 'thank you, sirs.'

The moment after is sweet and peaceful.

Until it's not. 

"Excuse me," a woman walks up to them, face tight as she practically glares, "Is this your dog?"

"I…" Keith blinks, head tilting slightly as his hand goes back to Kosmo's fur, "Yeah? He is."

"Well, I'm going to need you to remove him from the property," the woman scowls, arms crossing, "We don't allow pets here."

"He's not a pet," Keith's eyes narrow a bit as his voice grows strained. Shiro can see the tension appear in his boyfriend's shoulders as he too grows unsettled. Is...is this something Keith has faced all those times alone out on the streets with Kosmo? Keith hadn't even taken time to process the situation, just automatically responding. Shiro frowns as Keith hisses, "He's my service dog."

"For what?" The woman scoffs, "I don't see anything wrong with you. You clearly don't need the dog."

"Yes, I do," Keith glares at her. The woman doesn't seem to notice that Keith's eyes are not straight on her. She must be looking at his eyes for their clearness, which have never been cloudy at all. Some people just didn't get a film over their eyes, "He's my service dog."

"You must get that dog out of here," the woman goes on as if she hasn't heard the younger, "He is dirty and will bite someone."

"He hasn't bitten anyone here," Keith growls lowly before his hand grips soft fur. Kosmo senses his anxiety, resting his head on Keith's knee to ground him. A soft whine leaves him, as if to reassure Keith he is there, "And he's not dirty? We wash him every day and we didn't walk through any mud on our way here."

He pauses, frowning.

"Right?"

"Right," Shiro nods, "Kosmo's clean as ever."

"He could make a mess on the floor," the woman waves her fists around, causing Shiro to tense. His own anxiety flares, not liking the possible threat of possible physical violence, even if the woman never plans to land a hit. He inches to sit in a position to protect Keith if need be. At the same time, Kosmo moves under the table more, paws now on Keith's mid-thighs to steady the younger man. A tiny whimper leaves the canine as if asking that his owner is okay. Keith's hands skate to his ears, rubbing them without moving his head at all, still somewhat staring at the woman who frowns more, "And he is too big. He is a hazard for the workers here. Someone is going to trip over him."

"He's my service dog," Keith says again, likely not knowing what else to say, "We have him on a leash."

"And he must go," the woman huffs irritatedly, "I don't care how much you want to claim this dog is a service animal. Anyone can say that."

"He's…" Keith frowns, face scrunching in that way that tells Shiro he's lost as can be and the social anxiety is starting to rear its ugly head. He's proven correct seconds later when Keith's thumb worries across his fingers on his right hand, "He is a service dog. He's had lots of training."

"If he's had so much training," the woman glares more, "He can go outside and wait by the light post."

Shiro metal arm grips his chair, barely restraining himself from mangling the arm of the seat. His anxiety shifts to anger at the treatment towards his boyfriend. This wasn't helping Keith's anxiety at all. This woman was being unprofessional and carelessly cruel. 

"Where is your manager?" Shiro asks, voice turning hard as diamond dust, stern and dark, "We'd appreciate talking to them about this matter."

"I am the manager," a cold spike hits Shiro's stomach, "And I am telling you, you can't keep the dog in here."

"Well, then we will be leaving," Shiro glares back, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. It shakes slightly and Shiro squeezes gently, "And we won't come back again. I hope your anger is worth losing your customers' trust."

"I…" The woman scoffs in anger now, "Well, I never! I am upholding our restaurant policies!"

"You simply are not," a familiar voice comes over them as Shiro glances behind the woman, seeing Allura. She looks absolutely angry like a goddess on the warpath about to slaughter her enemies, "According to the ADA, service dogs are allowed anywhere the public is, provided they stay calm and don't harm anyone."

"I…" The woman scowls as she sees the other. At the same time, Lance walks around the corner, about to say something when his eyes narrow onto the situation at hand. He slides up to Allura's side, offering his silent support, "He's a dirty animal. We don't let dogs into the dining room. His fur will get into the dishes and our customers will be uncomfortable."

"Is that so?" Allura asks as she glances around. The few people that are close enough are watching them, but clearly not because they are uncomfortable with Kosmo, but rather the woman making a scene, "Because I am most certain you are why everyone is uncomfortable right now."

The crowd nods in agreement, whispering slightly to each other.

"Oh, then what does he even need his service dog for?" The lady accuses while pointing at Keith. Being the ignorant person she is, she does not notice that he doesn't see the gesture at all, not reacting at all, "He clearly has nothing wrong with him."

"And you do not get a say on whether something is wrong with him," Allura growls, ever the protector when it comes to her friends, "The ADA says that you simply cannot ask what is wrong with someone. They do not have to show you papers that their service dog is trained."

"Well, I-"

"Lots of people have issues we can't see," Lance speaks up, face just as mad, "PTSD, blindness, anxiety, all that stuff. We can't tell someone that they don't have that. It's rude and we'd like to speak with your supervisor."

"Well, what is the dog trained for?" She throws her hands up, "Does he even have a disability?"

"Keith's service dog, Kosmo," Shiro bites out bitterly, taking a hold of Keith's hand. It shakes more, always hating being in the middle of fights, too many painful memories of past foster parents, "Is trained to guide the totally blind and to help with crippling anxiety attacks. So yes, my _boyfriend_ has a few disabilities, and you're not helping them at all. If you will excuse us, we are leaving."

"Well-"

"And here you go," the waiter comes back, a few trays of steaming food in his arms. Twenty minutes ago, Shiro would have been ready to scarf it all down, but now he doesn't even want to take a bite, though it smells delicious. As soon as the man sees the situation, he frowns, putting down the meals with a clank. A moment passes by.

"What's going on?"

"Your manager is discriminating against my friend, Keith, for having his service dog here," Allura glares at the woman, "As a business owner, I am well aware of the laws. What she has done is not only highly unprofessional and careless, but also illegal. I will speak with her supervisor immediately, and if it comes to a head, I will sue even if it takes down the whole Voltron brand. I will not stand to see my friends, or anyone, treated in such a way."

The manager pales at this. Shiro just rubs Keith's hand softly, listening on. He notes that Keith looks a little less tense so he knows he's not going to have a full-blown anxiety attack, not yet. Kosmo can tell too, not moving from his spot.

"You're...you…" The woman's eyes widen even more, "You're Allura Altea?"

"Yes," Allura glares harshly, back straight. She stands shorter than the woman, but ten times more powerful, "And you just mistreated my employees and close friends. Kosmo is allowed in my stores, and he has been nothing but kind and hospitable and the gentlest dog I've ever met even if he annoys me sometimes. These two men are the sweetest people who have issues like all of us, and one just happens to need a companion for them."

"I'm...I'm so sorry," the other says with a shaky breath, "I didn't mean to-"

"No," the waiter frowns, reprimanding the manager, "You're just sorry you got caught, Vicky. You might be in charge here, but that is not how you treat customers, and certainly not how you treat another human being."

He turns to Allura.

"I will get you that number right away," he says to her before carefully grabbing the plates up, taking them to Shiro and Keith's table, looking right at Keith who doesn't see it, of course, "I am most sorry for that, Keith. It shouldn't have gone this way, and I will not be charging you for this meal. I will be right back with more to-go boxes so you can take everything home to eat in peace."

"But…" Keith frowns in concern, voice soft, "It wasn't the restaurant's fault. We can still pay...I mean, it smells good and you guys worked so hard to make it. You deserve something."

"And we will, if you ever decide you wish to come back," the man smiles before gently tapping Keith's shoulder, just enough to reassure him, "This is the best way I can apologize. My niece has a service dog for her seizures, and that canine has saved her life many times. I know just how crucial your friend must be."

"I…" Keith pauses before grinning softly, "Thanks."

"No problem."

On the way out, he grabs onto the manager's shoulder carefully, leading her out of the room. She huffs in annoyance, breaking away before leaving. 

"Thanks, Allura," Shiro grins before squeezing Keith's hand, "Lance."

"Nope, no need to thank us," Lance shrugs before smiling, "You're our friends, of course we're going to help. Even you, mullet."

"Awww…" Keith smirks happily before giving Kosmo the commands to get out from under the table and to stand by him. He gets up, using Kosmo's leash to guide him, "Are you saying we had a bonding moment?"

"Duh," Lance snorts, "We are friends."

"Thanks," Keith says breathlessly before he looks somewhere around Allura's direction, "You too, Allura."

"I am still calling her supervisor up because that was beyond atrocious behavior," the white-haired woman smiles, "But you and Shiro should go relax at home. I'm sure a certain cat misses you."

"Probably not as much as I miss her," Shiro grins, rubbing his undercut sheepishly, "I could really use a wind down from all the excitement. I don't care if we finish our date there."

"Okay," the waiter comes back in, handing Allura a sheet of paper, "Here's a list of people to contact in case the supervisor doesn't listen. Names, titles, and numbers are all there."

"Thank you," Allura grins softly.

"And the boxes for you two," the man comes over. Shiro's about ready to take them to dish the meals out when the man quickly does so, fast and efficiently, handing Shiro two boxes before giving Keith two also, much to their surprise, "Thank you for coming in, and I am so sorry for the ruined afternoon. Have a wonderful night."

And then he smiles, leaving from the room to the kitchen.

"Wow," Lance blinks, stunned, "Don't most people give all the stuff to Shiro to carry?"

"Yeah?" Keith blinks, "Most people act like I'm not capable of holding the packages. This guy's not so bad, I guess."

"Not bad at all," Shiro nods before taking hold of Keith's arm, since his boyfriend's is full. As a last thought, he places some money on the table, knowing it likely won't pay for the whole meal, but it's all he has in his pocket without bringing out his credit card or checks, "We'll see you guys on Monday. I'm going to pamper Keith all day tomorrow."

Keith ducks his head, a smile on his lips that his hair can't hide.

"Hunk was right," Lance laughs, "You are sappy."

"Sappy and sweet," Allura grins widely with her hands before her, "I must agree."

"Bye, guys," Keith hurries to tug on Shiro's arm, "Forward, boy. Let's show Shiro our new trick."

"Oh? New trick?" Shiro tilts his head, following with, "What have you two been up to this time? Did you teach him a new tune?"

"You'll see," Keith smirks as they stroll up to the door. Shiro's about to get it when Keith grins sharper, "Door, boy."

Kosmo lets out a tiny woof before standing up on both legs, pushing on the wide door handle with his paws. His tail wags as he pushes the door open completely, the crisp night air coming inside.

"Whoa," Shiro stares in awe, "That's amazing, baby."

"Thanks," Keith blushes slightly, "My boy learns fast. He's amazing."

"The best boy," Shiro praises, getting a lolling tongue peaking out happily, knowing he's being talked about, "So smart. Perfect for my baby."

"Shiro…" Keith blushes harder before starting out the door. He pauses when Shiro doesn't follow, tilting his head adorably, "You coming?"

"Yep," Shiro grins before moving, "Right behind you."

When they get home, they unleash Kosmo, letting him know he can relax. After feeding and watering the large dog, they make their way to the couch, sitting so that Keith is practically in Shiro's lap.

"You good?" He asks the younger.

"Yeah," Keith grins back before nuzzling into Shiro's neck, "We ready to eat?"

"Yeah," Shiro nods before holding Keith closer, "I'm absolutely starving now."

His stomach decides to react to his statement, growling so loudly that Keith blinks. Kosmo's ear twists their way from where he lies on his matt.

"Was that your stomach?" He asks with wide eyes, "Or is there thunder now?"

"My stomach."

They both burst into laughter, leaning into each other's space. Before long, they settle down before opening the to-go boxes. It smells just as good now as at the restaurant. 

"Dessert first?"

"Duh," Keith grins before holding his hands out in a 'gimme' gesture, "Cherry cobbler, Shirogane. Cherry cobbler."

"Okay, okay," Shiro snickers before handing Keith his food, giving him a fork he had grabbed on his way to the couch, "Cherry cobbler it is."

"Thank you," Keith takes a bite, relaxing further against him, "It's delicious."

"Good. Love you, Keith," Shiro smiles before pressing a kiss to Keith's temple. At the same time, Black comes to Shiro's side, letting out a purr before sitting by his side, kneading his thigh, "Love you too, Black."

"Love you, too, Takashi," Keith nods back before turning his head slightly, "You too, boy."

Kosmo huffs happily, tail wagging enthusiastically before he curls up to sleep.

Shiro laughs silently before taking a bite of his mac-n-cheese, enjoying as the flavor bursts in his mouth. It's really good. Maybe they'll go back there again. But for now, he's content to just hold his boyfriend tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, don't feed or pet a service dog, especially without the owner/handler's consent. It can be life-threatening if the dog's attention is off of their person for even longer than a second. Hunk did because he knows that Kosmo isn't a dog for epilepsy/diabetes/other immediate health conditions and he's really close with Keith and Kosmo.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I plan on eventually writing more. What else should I do? I want to tackle more issues the blind and visually-impaired have to deal with (people not giving Keith the right money back/saying he has less than he has, people treating Keith as if he always needs a guide and grabbing his arm, and more...) plus, Kosmo getting sick (possibly, poor doggo).


End file.
